


He's a bit weird but he's my bit weird

by themerrymutants



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disabled Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrymutants/pseuds/themerrymutants
Summary: After escaping the clutches of Nyx of Green Luth Karynn and her mother begin making their way to Southern Weyr where they're more likely to be safe. Along the way a pet egg given to her by her mother's girlfriend as a going away present begins to show signs that it may not be a dud after all.





	He's a bit weird but he's my bit weird

**Author's Note:**

> Formatting notes: Signed dialogue is bolded. Capitalized letters with dashes in between each one are fingerspelled.
> 
> Canon divergence note: this was originally written for a forum with forum exclusive pets as well as severe mutations that can show up in any dragon, wher, flit, or skitter (the original pet species from the forum). Dragons also have the possibility of being able to show violence (whether direct or indirect) towards humans.

It had been a full sevendays since Karynn had been given her Skit egg, the last of Lune's latest clutch, saved specifically for her as a birthday present then going away present and so far there hadn't been a single peep from it. Danyelle had said it might be a dud but Karynn didn't believe that. Seyrah had said it would hatch, and if Seyrah said it would hatch it would hatch. She just had to be really patient was all even if patience wasn't exactly a virtue she possessed.

* * *

  
Danyelle was making their dinner when she felt the egg wiggle which immediately grabbed her attention. She looked down at the egg and saw it wiggle again. HA! She knew it'd hatch eventually! She trotted over to Danyelle giving her a tap on the shoulder to get her attention. She couldn't wait to see the look on her mother's face when she learned that the egg was viable after all.  
  
 **Wha-**  Danyelle stopped midsign when she saw the egg wiggle.  **You were right and I was wrong.**  
  
Dany cut off a bit of meat for Karynn to use to try and bond the skit motioning for the girl to sit after she'd gotten a good chunk cut off. Almost immediately after Karynn sat again the egg cracked open just enough for two muzzles to poke out. Twins! Then came a single head. Not twins. What the? Karynn, against the advice of her adoptive mother, helped free the little brown from his egg revealing the rest of the rather small and frail looking brown. He was certainly a pretty skit looking like a mossy bit of wood, he just happened to have one extra muzzle and eye than normal.   
  
 **K-A-R-Y-N-N I wouldn't get too attached. You'll be lucky if it-**  
  
 **He. His name is Sir W-I-G-G-L-E-S-W-O-R-T-H the Fifth,**  she interrupted. He was gonna live and he was gonna like it. She snatched the meat out of Dany's hand with a rather curt 'thank you' and began feeding the little one. More than once she had to cut up the meat into increasingly smaller pieces but he ate all of it.  
  
 **Why does he have such a long name?** Danyelle would have asked why she was bothering with naming it at all but the  ~~pretentious sounding~~  long name seemed to have grabbed her attention more.  
  
 **Because: Death doesn't come for people with really fancy names until they're old and wrinkly,**  she replied with such matter-of-factness Dany couldn't help but snort.  **Plus it's really long to say or sign so maybe Death'll get bored halfway through calling him and go bug someone else. Like H-E-R.**


End file.
